


Balrog

by Ayala_Steelfire



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU mais canon, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayala_Steelfire/pseuds/Ayala_Steelfire
Summary: Les Numenoréains Noirs ne sont pas morts...voyez celle-ci invoquer la sombre magie...





	

Je suis celle qui voyage entre les mondes, et qui emprunte les chemins obscurs.  
Cette nuit, à la lumière blafarde de la Lune de Sang, à l'Heure du Serpent, à l'Heure du Sorcier, je marcherai vers l'impénétrable muraille qui mène aux ténèbres de la Moria.

Attirés par ma silhouette, nombreux seront ceux qui tenteront de m'aborder en chemin. Faux prophètes, dispensateurs de promesses creuses, bouffons gonflés de votre propre importance, voyeurs troubles, prenez garde ! Affrontez moi, si vous l'osez ! Voyez à mes épaules la cuirasse de bronze ! Voyez dans mon poing luire l'acier brillant ! Ecartez vous, les tièdes, les hésitants ! Mon allégeance ne saurait vous revenir, pâles simulacres d'un monde que votre faible esprit ne saurait appréhender!

Et les fantômes inconsistants reculeront, comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

Alors je dirai les mots, et je passerai la porte. Je déposerai sur le seuil mon armure de bataille et ma longue épée, elles ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité désormais. Nue comme dans le premier matin du monde, je parcourrai les souterrains obscurs, les salles remplies d'échos oubliés.  
Orques, trolls et gobelins ne me toucheront pas. Ils me feront une escorte furtive et murmurante, à moi qui porte le feu secret du Seigneur Sombre, et qui vient renouveler l'alliance.

Dans les entrailles du monde, je creuserai profondément et avec avidité.  
Vous savez, n'est-ce pas, ce que je réveillerai dans les ténèbres de la grotte…

Le démon de l'Ancien Monde !

L'Ombre et la Flamme !

Le Balrog de Morgoth!

Viens à moi comme je viens à toi, mon alter ego, mon frère en feu et en ténèbres! Prends ce que je t'offre, donne-moi ce dont j'ai soif !

Debout sur le pont étroit qui sépare cette réalité d'une autre, j'accueillerai le Feu Sombre, je le laisserai passer par moi et à travers moi, je danserai avec lui la Danse du Soleil !

Puis je ressortirai, transcendée, grandie, dans la pleine lumière de midi, le corps paré comme une idole barbare des cruels bijoux qu'auront laissées sur moi les noces avec le Feu.

Car je suis celle qui voyage entre les mondes, à travers l'intensité vibrante des chemins obscurs et les sombres arcanes des rituels interdits.


End file.
